


Shine with the rain

by ninokazumiya



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Top!Ohno, seme!ohno, uke!nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninokazumiya/pseuds/ninokazumiya
Summary: His life full of misery. "Do God created me just to suffer", was his everyday wonder.





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> its me again.  
> pardon any lack of vocab or grramar mistake, am no native speaker.  
> If u have any opinion, can pm me.

He was shaking, tremor runs over his all body, trembling in fear and hiding beneath the bed, hoping his dad wont find him. He put a hands over his mouth to stop his cry when he sees footstep nearing his bed. When he sees that his dad peering, he try to run away but proved to be in vain. Later that night, Kazu sleeps with ache all over his body.

 

That was his life, for 12 years after losing his mum at the age of 8. he was his dad punching bag since his mum died. not knowing what started all the sudden change of his father behaviour, he accept his fate solemnly. The once perfect father figure has turned completely to a beast. 

At the age of 15, he comes to know about sex the hardest way. One day, his father comes home with his friends and that was the start if everything. He was sold by his own father to settle his debt, he was powerless, they were so many of them, one holding his hands, tied him on the bed, another try to kiss him, another forcibly ripped his shirt and jeans, another shoving socks in his mouth, and another slapping and kicking him. He was light headed, and how he hoped that he fainted rather than to be awake, to be remembered all his life of this trauma, of how the man, taking turn, ravished him like he was a piece of meat. How they keep thrusting their big cock inside him no matter how much Kazu struggle, begged for them to stop. They didnt stop though, even when Kazu bleed, even they all have more than 2 turns, even when Kazu did fainted, they didnt. 

 

Starting that day, Kazu has become his father play thing. Every night, every night. Kazu though was forced ant the very beginning, starts to found pleasure in it. he enjoyed the feeling of being manhandled by them. He became addicted to sex, and it was when he was 16. 

And that was how he became a prostitute after his father died of drug overdose. 

~~~~~~~~~

Many envied Satoshi for his picture perfect family. He was rich, he can have everything that he wants, he have a loving parents, beautiful fiancee, he have everything and life for him was so perfect. But he know he was far from perfect man people always talked about. 

His father always expected more from him, always making him do things he didnt even enjoyed. He was forced to enaged to his parents choice, she was pretty and intelectual, but there was no sparks and what else when they look or touch with each other. Satoshi has always preferred a man, but of course he kept it secret from his family. He realized that he was gay when he cant stand to look at woman's breast, he felt disgusted. He enjoyed watching man naked, thin pale and powerless. He kept this dirty secret of him locked, so that he will always appear as the perfect son for his parents. 

No one know though, that Satoshi was a regular at the brothel down the town. and how he was heads over heels of one of the start there, by name of Kazunari.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life full of misery. "Do God created me just to suffer", was his everyday wonder.

"Hey beautiful", that drunk man slurred beside him, while touching his cheek. He used to felt disgusted of being the receiving end of all this attention this dirt ass has giving him, but God has different plan in store for him. Didnt want to prolong this anymore, he just grab that man's obvious bulge, and that do the trick, the man started invading nino's mouth with his tongue, eating him inside out. He pulled nino to the one of the room and start unbottoning his shirt. 

It was nothing more than lust, he craves this. It was an addiction and he falls deep into it. Without any preparation the man starts to rammed deep inside nino, make the man yelp and gasps at the sudden thrusts. He keep asking for more, harder, rougher, because that was how he grow up, he was raised that way. 

He hated his fate, but he was so weak to his own desire. He wants to stop, he wants to live a better life. He was bitter. He hated this world. He hated his father, he resent his father til his very last breath, Nino never once visits his grave, not even one. He hatea all, ever one, each one of it that making him suffer like this. And with that hatred, he will use everyone just like how he was used. To say that he was made for this profesion was cruel, but somehow he really think it was his job made from God. With just a little bit of seduction, many comes to spend a night with him, many asks him to be exclusive, many craves for him, it was a game he played, and he always won. 

Though it seems like he has falls to his fate, he was vengeful, to destroy whoever destroy his life. and that leads him to Ohno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never plan for this to be continued, but my mind not. Short chapter everyone cz ive been busy.

**Author's Note:**

> my mind is tired  
> is it the end?


End file.
